


【漢康】Son of Sea-上

by Lovw



Series: 【漢康】Son of Sea [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: 我終於也對人魚AU下手了，這設定世界各地太多太太創作過了，希望不要撞梗。在這邊要跟赤月說聲對不起，非常早之前就答應讓她點文了，但是我苦思冥想想不出好的內容，中間又跑去寫了很多其他設定跟點梗，最近厚顏請她想想有沒有別的想看的設定，結果又到現在弄完了場次的東西才有辦法開寫，真的很抱歉！之後會寫點文設定裡甜甜的內容！（握拳





	【漢康】Son of Sea-上

　　「操你的佛羅里達海灘。」

　　漢克．安德森在海灘飯店的高層陽台上對著一片閃亮得像碎藍鑽堆砌而成的海咒罵，他來這裡已經三天了，做得最多的一件事就是在陽台上喝酒。

　　而外面，雖然這裡不是最知名的幾個觀光海灘，但遊客也不算少，他到現在一步都沒踏出去，開什麼玩笑，去烈日底下曝曬自己的中年大肚腩給火辣比基尼美女看？誰愛做誰做，反正他是不幹的。

　　至於他為什麼會在這個地方，是因為一個月前傑弗瑞．福勒發現老夥伴一天半沒出現在警局而親自造訪他家，結果看見安德森警督因為醉酒倒在地板上不省人事，旁邊還放了一把拿來玩俄羅斯輪盤的手槍……這狠狠嚇到了福勒局長。

　　沒過幾天，他就私底下找漢克談：「我給你批了半個月的假，這邊是機票跟飯店的憑證，相撲我暫時替你照顧。算我求你，去放鬆一下，那裡我跟珍去過，是個很棒的海灘……也許能遇到個第二春什麼的，誰知道呢？漢克，過去的事情無法改變，但是或許是時候放下了……」

　　漢克無法拒絕多年老友言語中懇切的好意，他隨便收拾了幾件衣服，搭上班機穿過大半個美國，抵達了溫暖的佛羅里達州。

　　這裡陽光明媚海水清澈，潔白沙灘和繁榮的商店街上遊人如織，但是漢克從到達的那一刻就後悔了。或許是他這種人的通病，在洋溢著幸福和歡聲笑語的場合裡，反而更容易察覺到寄宿在自己身上無邊無際的孤獨。

　　他開始想念他的左輪，也在眺望著破曉的海平線時有過縱身一躍的渴望，但是他做不到，就像他只敢用賭局嘗試殺死自己一樣，總是有很多理由讓他在那條線上徘徊，像是「不能給無辜的飯店帶來麻煩」或是「去他的我才不想死在佛羅里達被這裡的警察驗屍」。

 

　　漢克被一陣夜風颳醒了，他睜開混濁的眼睛，天已經黑了，他依稀記得自己喝到第三瓶的時候對著大海罵髒話，後來記憶就斷了片。

　　從他的位置眺望出去，黑暗的海灘上已經沒什麼人了，漢克突然就動了一個念頭──或許現在可以出去走走。

　　避開那些泳裝辣妹、衝浪男孩或快樂家庭的活動時間，安德森警督在深夜冷風颼颼的海濱，聽著浪花的聲音漫無目標地走著。這條海岸線綿延了數公里，從飯店林立的白色淺灘延伸到一片荒涼，水較深的岩岸，然後沒入一座繁茂的森林。

　　漢克回過神的時候，自己已經走到岩岸區的中段了。

　　「我他媽是中了什麼邪……」

　　中年警官搖著頭喃喃自語，正轉身打算往原方向返回時，突然看見了不遠處被海浪拍打的昏暗岩石上有一個下半身浸在水裡的人影。

　　「操！」身為資深警察的他第一時間就聯想到死屍，漢克惱怒地邊反省自己怎麼沒帶手機出來導致不能報警，邊穿著夾腳拖啪搭啪搭快速朝那個「人」跑去。這種海邊的東西要是不先拉上來，待會可能就被浪沖走了！

　　距離近了以後他看得清楚了一些：那是個面朝下趴著，上身赤裸的白人男性。沒有浮腫、斑點、皮膚也沒有變成奇怪的顏色，可能才剛溺斃沒多久。在腦中做完判斷的漢克脫下外套，打算隔著布料將屍體給拖上岸。

　　就在他伸手的同時，「死屍」忽然動了。

　　「操！！」漢克再度大罵出聲並往後一屁股坐倒，而對方像是好夢正酣被他吵醒了一樣，抬起手揉了揉眼睛，一臉迷糊。

　　「現在的年輕人該死的是有什麼毛病？！」老安德森怒氣勃發：「半夜跑來泡海水浴？你不知道這裡水深危險嗎？！」

　　那位年輕人眨了眨眼，突然露出了驚恐的神情：「你是誰？不要過來！」

　　漢克爬起來努力壓抑著拿拖鞋抽他的衝動：「你管我是誰！我也不管你是誰，現在，給我滾上岸然後回你住的地方愛睡多久睡多久……」

　　漢克罵到一半，突然頓住。

　　因為他從某個角度看見了對方浸在水裡的下半身好像在反射月光。以及那正搖擺著的流線形狀，並不像人腿，而是……

　　他爆出了十分鐘以內的第三句粗口。

 

　　「──我受傷了，無法回潛到深海裡。」短暫的沉默後，那尾傳說中的生物開始對漢克說：「請原諒我一開始的驚慌失禮，我能感覺出您是好人，所以請不要將我的事情告知別人可以嗎？」

　　「媽的……人魚……我一定還在醉酒。」漢克用指關節猛敲了一下自己的太陽穴，然後痛得齜牙裂嘴。

　　「請問，您還好嗎？」人魚歪著頭疑惑地看著他的自殘行為。

　　「不好，心血管快爆了。」漢克說：「我真不敢相信……居然不是做夢。」

　　「我的名字是康納。」人魚男性說：「幸會，安德森先生。」

　　「康……你、你怎麼知道我的名字！？」

　　康納修長的手指攀著岩石，身體隨著潮水一起一伏：「抱歉嚇到您了，我有一點思想解析的能力，所以我知道您是位人類社會秩序管理者，並擁有一顆正直的善良之心。」

　　漢克不知道該不該因為人魚的評價而道個謝什麼的，他還沒從衝擊中恢復過來，而傳說物種又開始對他講話了：「安德森先生，如我方才所說，我暫時無法回家，我想拜託您幫忙，這附近人類太多了，若我被發現的話……」

　　會引起世界性的騷動，或被政府祕密抓去研究解剖之類的。漢克撓了撓頭，問道：「我該怎麼幫你？」

　　「那邊的海岸森林不怎麼有人去，我會藏身在岸邊的礁石處，」康納不好意思地垂下頭說：「但我需要食物，事實上，我今晚就是因為餓極了才冒險游出來，但尚未捉到東西就體力不支……」

　　漢克突然想起自己的外套口袋裡有兩顆飯店迎賓時塞過來的糖球，於是掏了出來：「呃……這個可以嗎？還是你吃生魚之類的？」

　　「人類能吃的我也都能吃，我不挑食。」康納伸出一對白淨的掌心，漢克將糖放了上去，人魚剝開包裝紙，先是舔了一下，然後將糖球捲入口中：「哦，是甜的……非常好吃，謝謝您的慷慨。」

　　看著面前這尾認認真真表達感謝，眼神純淨的人魚，漢克的情緒忽然沉澱平復了下來。無論如何，這就是一個落難了的可憐孩子，需要他的幫助。

　　「我明天早上帶食物過來，但該如何找到你？」他問。

　　「從這裡沿海邊再走約二十五分鐘，有一塊突出海面的黑色珊瑚礁，是三角形的。」康納說：「你在那裡喊我，我會聽見。」

　　「好，」漢克說：「回去吧，小心別再被人發現了。」

　　「請一定要來，我等您。」康納不安地小聲請求他。

　　「我會的，我向你保證。」

**Author's Note:**

> 我終於也對人魚AU下手了，這設定世界各地太多太太創作過了，希望不要撞梗。  
> 在這邊要跟赤月說聲對不起，非常早之前就答應讓她點文了，但是我苦思冥想想不出好的內容，中間又跑去寫了很多其他設定跟點梗，最近厚顏請她想想有沒有別的想看的設定，結果又到現在弄完了場次的東西才有辦法開寫，真的很抱歉！之後會寫點文設定裡甜甜的內容！（握拳


End file.
